


Cover for MissDisoriental's "The Shape Of Me Will Always Be You"

by MarieCee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieCee/pseuds/MarieCee





	Cover for MissDisoriental's "The Shape Of Me Will Always Be You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 




End file.
